seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hie Hie no Mi (HB)
The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human (氷結人間 Hyōketsu Ningen?) Its name stems from the Japanese word "hiehie", which means "chilly". In the Viz Manga, it is called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit (not to be confused with the Samu Samu no Mi, also called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit by Viz). It was eaten by former Admiral Kuzan, better known as Aokiji, Yet after his death it returned to circulation and is now eaten by Salazar D. Hyorei. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Kuzan also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's vibrations, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target. In addition, Akainu was able to melt the ice generated by Aokiji in seconds. However, it should be noted that Kuzan was able to fight against Sakazuki on equal terms for ten days. Kuzan is also able to travel great distances and move at high speeds by turning his entire body to ice, as seen when he moved from his seat on the execution platform into the air to freeze two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. Usage For Kuzan's original use of the fruit, Please head to Hie Hie no Mi Hyo's usage of the fruit is different from Kuzan's but not entirely, Hyo uses the fruit's ability of manipulating ice to create and shape ice in different forms such as a hammer, Drill, Sword etc, He has also ma stered this fruit completely in a similar matter to Crocodile in which he can avoid damage by turning to ice reflexively, Hyo has also shown his capability into spreading himself into tiny shards of ice that look like snow flakes and because of that he can reform himself nearly anywhere around his enemy depending on where the ice shards are. When he was injured by Busoshoku Haki and started bleeding, Hyo has shown his capability of freezing his own blood and using it as a weapon, He also froze his wound to stop the bleeding. *'One, Two, Thousand Arrows '(一, 二, 千の矢, Ichi, Ni, Sen no Ya): A powerful techniqu e in which Hyo forms a bow of ice and fires many ice made arrows at his opponent which can result fatal for ships even for battleships because they could pierce the ship and cause it to sink, Apparantly the original name for the technique is 'One, Two, Three Arrows '''yet Hyo gets the japanese words ''San ''(Three) and ''Sen ''(Thousand) mixed up with each other. **'Fifty Fifty '(半半, ''Hanhan): A miniature version of 'One, Two, Thousand Arrows '''in which Hyo creates two small bows covering both his fists, Both of them fire many small needle-like ice arrows which arent as powerful as the large thousands of arrows but are yet still affective against large numbers of enemy groups. *'Jigsaw, Saw '(ジグソーパズル、見ました, ''Jigusōpazuru, Mimashita): Another powerful technique in which Hyo forms saw shaped ice and sends it rotating at his enemy operating like a chainsaw, Even if its made out of ice it can still slice through a metal door. *'Lion's Mane '(獅子 鬣, Shishi no Tategami): Hyo swipes his arm backwards then hurls it forward sending a large ice made lion head at his opponent causing great destruction in the area as well as freezing its surroundings in the process. *'Excalibur '(エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): Hyo forms a large broadsword in both his hands and swings it at his enemies. *'Ice Queen's Crown '(氷の女王の王冠, Kōri no joō no ōkan): A powerful technique that is effective only when Hyo is falling towards his enemy from the sky, Hyo grabs both his hands together then swipes them towards his enemy, Yet despite it being called Ice Queen's Crown, Hyo creates a large round plate that has spikes on both sides instead of an actual crown. *'Ice King's Castle '(氷王の城,'' Kōri-ō no Shiro''): Another powerful technique which apears to be related to Ice Queen's Crown, Hyo grabs both his hands together while charging towards his enemy, He then sends his hands as a hit towards his enemy's jaw instantly releasing a huge amount of ice in a form of a lance hitting or trapping his enemy in the tip or within it, The lance continues on moving upwards until it can no longer continue, This was first seen being used on Leyasu when he and Hyo were under ground, The lance was able of piercing through the entire underground ceiling and keep on continueing upwards to a very high height, Same as Ice Queen's Crown Hyo d oesnt create an actual castle of ice. *'Ice Witch's Dragon '(氷の魔女の竜, Kōri no Majo no Ryū): Another powerful techique that is also related to the other two techniques, Ice Queen's Crown and Ice King's Castle, In this technique Hyo aims his hand at his target turning it completely into ice, He then hurls it at his target and turns his entire arm into a head of a dragon with teeth, Eyes, Spikey scales and a long neck, The ice dragon is powerful enough to cauge down a large ship and make it sink, This technique is related to Ice Queen's Crown and Ice King's Castle yet unlike those two this techniques name actually implies to what Hyo creates out of ice it being a dragon. *'A Cold Tale '(寒い物語, Samui Monogatari): Hyo's most powerful technique so far which is a combination of Ice Queen's Crown, Ice King's Castle and Ice Witch's Dragon, Hyo turns his entire body into ice then charges at his target, At the very last second when reaching his target, Hyo stomps the ground and swings both his arms upwards towards his target releasing an extremely large amount of ice which forms around his target trapping it, Sends his target upwards like in Ice King's Castle, It then creates several spikes around the target and under the target similar to Ice Queen's Crown, And finally it releases a dragon head around the target and then hits it from upwards crashing into it, When the technique is finished it creates a large castle shaped ice with crown-like spikes around it and a dragon head around the castle's tip. Trivia * In the anime, when the power was first introduced, the ice was white. During the Battle of Marineford, the ice had more of a blue color to it, matching up to Aokiji's nickname ("Blue Pheasant"). However, the color was still somewhat whitish, which allowed Mr. 3 to use his wax to blend in with the ice, such as creating covers for Buggy and creating a clone of himself to fake being frozen along with the rest of the crew. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit